Her Crazy Wishes
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Idea taken from Owly Bros. Sekuel dari Jack's Mineral Love! Claire ngidam malam-malam, dan Jack sebagai suaminya setengah mati mencarikan barang yang diinginkan istrinya! Oneshot! Gaje total dan... Review? XD


**HER CRAZY WISHES**

Di malam yang tenang, saat semua warga kota Mineral tertidur pulas. Bulan bersinar terang ditemani kerlipan bintang. Alunan musik jangkrik dan hembusan angin lembut...

"JACK!"

Orang yang dipanggil langsung jatuh dari kasur.

"Aaawww..." Jack mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol dicium lantai kayu. "Ada apa Claire? Orang lagi tidur..."

"... A..." seorang gadis pirang bermata biru tua—Claire, memegangi perutnya yang agak besar. "... Aku mau..."

"Hah?" Jack bengong. "Mau minum? Haus?"

"... Aku mau makan kare..."

"Jam segini?" Jack terbelalak kaget."

"... Aku mau makan bubur kare dingin buatan Skye..."

"... Hah?" Jack lebih kaget lagi. Buat apa dia minta dibuatkan makanan dengan maling?

"K... Kumohon... Si kecil merengek ingin kare..." pinta Claire setengah menangis."Kumohon..."

"I, iya iya! Demi Claire aku akan mencarikan Skye untukmu!" teriak Jack sambil langsung berganti baju menjadi overall biasa miliknya dan langsung tancap gas ke Forget-Me-Not Valley.

-_-_- Meanwhile -_-_-

"... Gray..."

"Umm?" Gray menoleh ke arah istrinya yang sedang sibuk menulis untuk novel miliknya.

"... Aku... Ingin makan sesuatu..." keluh Mary, sambil memegangi perutnya. "... Aku... Ingin makan Sweet Potato buatan Jack..."

"APAAA?" Gray langsung ngamuk. "Si Baka Nouka itu?"

"Bukaaan!" jawab Mary lemas. "Jack kenalanku di Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

"Ah... Oh, kukira petani sialan itu," tandas Gray lega. "Tapi... Semalam ini? Kau serius?"

"Aku serius Gray... Kumohon..." pinta Mary.

"Baik baik baik!" teriak Gray tidak tega. Dia buru-buru mengenakan topinya sambil berlari keluar.

Gray berlari dan terus berlari. Setelah sampai ke hutan, dia segera membelokkan jalan menuju gunung dan mendaki ke sana.

JDAAAAK!

"AW!"

"ADAW!"

Jack dan Gray saling menabrak hingga membuat mereka jatuh sama-sama. Mereka saling pandang dan bengong.

"Rosegray darling~ Jack anu kasep pisan dateng~~!" Jack langsung datang ke arah Gray sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Jack~ ini eke~ Rosegray~!" teriak Gray dengan nada banci tulen sambil melebarkan kedua lengannya.

GEBRAK GABRUK BRAK DHUAR BRUK KAPAAWWW BLEDUG PLAK JDIG BAK BIK BUK KAPAWWW PLANGG

*berita selanjutnya disensor karena sedang ada acara penyiksaan author gila yang sedang stress dibintangi Gray dan Jack*

Setelah puas menyiksa pembuat fic ini, Gray merapikan debu di ujung bajunya dan segera memasang tampang cuek dan cemberut, sama seperti Jack.

"Ngapain di sini malem-malem gini?" tanya Gray galak.

"Kamu sendiri mau jadi banci gunung? Gak bakal laku kali!" bentak Jack lebih keras lagi. "... Aku cuma mau nyari Skye buat minta tolong bikinin kare..."

"Makan kare jam segini? Seleramu aneh-aneh saja..." keluh Gray sok tau.

"Enak aja! Ini Claire tau!" teriak Jack kesal. "Sebulan lalu waktu subuh dia minta sushi ikan kaserol tuna, dua minggu yang lalu waktu siang hari dia minta perutnya dicium Kappa (loh?), seminggu yang lalu waktu Jumatan (lah?) dia minta perutnya ditendang sama Mayor! Gimana gak parno coba?" teriak Jack stress.

"... Oooh, ngidam toh." Gray menjawab polos. "Semua cewek juga bakalan gitu kali."

"Hah? Kok bisa tau?" Jack kaget.

"Aku malah lebih parah. Si Mary waktu siang seminggu lalu minta dianterin ke Sunny Island hanya untuk makan rumput liar di sana. Lalu dia minta ingin berenang di ujung laut pas matahari terbenam di pulau Vendure, dan kepengen nonton Titanic di atap rumah Gotz malem-malem! Gimana gak stress coba?" tanya Gray lebih stress.

Jack terdiam dan hanya mengelus pundak Gray pelan.

PLAKK!

"Awwwwww! Gue mau cari Sweet Potato buat Mary, bukan minta dielus sama orang homo kayak kamu!" jerit Gray jijik sambil kabur ke Forget-Me-Not Valley yang disusul Jack sambil megangin pipinya yang jontor ditampar Gray.

-_-_- Forget-Me-Not Valley -_-_-

"I laf yu..."

"Awww..."

"Aku cinta padamu..."

"Aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw~"

"Boleh kucium?"

"Aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw~"

Skye seperti biasa sedang menggoda cewek. Maling yang ingin sekali berprofesi sebagai koki kare ini memang hobinya ngegodain cewek tiap malem. Soalnya kalau pagi kulitnya nggak bagus untuk kesehatan (terbalik ya?)

"Boleh kupeluk?" tanya Skye lagi.

"Aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw awaw~~~" teriak Muffy centil sambil menggoyangkan kedua lengannya genit.

"Boleh nggak? Masa dari tadi bilangnya 'aw' terus..." tanya Skye sweatdropped.

"Mu... Muffy bukan seneng digoda tuan Phantom, tapi... KAKI GUE KEINJEEEEKKK!" teriak Muffy histeris sambil nunjukkin kakinya yang sedari tadi diinjek Skye.

"Ups, sori, my darling~" goda Skye sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. "Bukan maksudku melukaimu, darling~"

"Awwww~~~" teriak Muffy mantep, sampai membuat gelas champagne dari Blue Bar retak satu.

TUK

"Ya, ada apa ya-WHOAA!" teriak Skye lebih keras lagi, bahkan membuat gelas champagne dari Blue Bar hancur berkeping-keping.

Jack muncul dari belakang dengan keadaan babak belur mukanya (karena dihajar Gray habis-habisan) dengan sehelai kain putih (Sempet nabrak jemuran orang). Wajar saja dia disangka kuntibapak (loh?) sama Skye dan Muffy.

"Oh mai gawd~" Muffy keburu pingsan ala Sleeping Beauty dan terkapar lemes-dilemesin di tanah.

"Ngapain kamu?" jerit Skye parno sambil mundur tiga langkah dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Muffy lagi.

"... Tolong... Bikinin kare... Buat Claire..." pinta Jack sebelum ikutan rebahan di tanah bareng Muffy.

Skye bengong sebentar. "Yah, malah teler dia... Oi, bangun," panggilnya berkali-kali sambil menampar-nampar pipi Jack. "Kamu bilang tolong bikinin kare buat sang bidadari Michael-ku?"

"Iya... Dia... Ngidam terus... Kumohon..." pinta Jack terisak-isak. "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk bisa memuaskan istriku..."

Skye terdiam lagi. "Baiklah. Tapi, ada satu syaratnya."

"Apa, apa apa?" teriak Jack langsung semangat.

"... Gendong aku ke rumah Jack."

GEBRAK GABRUK BRAK DHUAR BRUK KAPAAWWW BLEDUG PLAK JDIG BAK BIK BUK KAPAWWW PLANGG

*berita selanjutnya disensor karena sedang ada acara penyiksaan author gila yang sedang stress dibintangi Skye dan Jack*

Setelah puas menyiksa pembuat fic ini, Skye berdehem mengatur nada suaranya. "Maksudku, ambilkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare."

"Oooh, bahan-bahan! Kukira kamu beneran mau jadi bencong tulen!" Jack cengegesan sambil senang. "Udah kok, nih!" tambahnya sambil melemparkan sekresek penuh beras, bumbu kare dan minyak.

"... Ya sudah. Kau tunggu di Blue Bar dan aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Skye menunduk dan segera berlari, menghilang menembus kegelapan malam.

Jack yang lega permintaannya sudah bisa dikabulkan, langsung masuk ke Blue Bar dan memesan Moo Moo Milk pada Griffin.

TING TING

Gray datang sambil membawakan sebungkus ubi manis yang sudah dibakar. Dia memesan Red Punch sambil duduk di sebelah Jack.

"Gimana, udah dapet karennya?" tanya Gray.

"Udah dong, tinggal tunggu si maling dateng aja," jawab Jack santai.

"... Baguslah kalau gitu."

Jack menepuk pundak Gray pelan.

PLAKK!

"Awwwwww! Gue dateng ke sini buat minum, bukan minta ditepuk sama orang homo kayak kamu!" jerit Gray jijik sambil menampar Jack sekali lagi.

"Ada dua hal yang salah, Gray..." tandas Jack sambil ngeluarin aura ngajak berantem. "Pertama, aku nepuk punggung kamu karena kamu udah bikin aku babak belur dan kamu berhasil ngambil barang keinginan Mary... Kedua... GUE BUKAN HOMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" jerit Jack sambil nampar-nampar balik Gray.

Gray balas nampar pakai dua gelas champagne sampai pecah.

Jack langsung rolling ke belakang bar sambil nimpukin Gray pakai gentong.

Gray langsung bikin Jack jatuh dan nendang bagian terpenting organ lelaki.

Jack yang kesakitan cuma bisa guling-guling.

Gray yang merasa menang langsung nendang Jack ke kolam hingga kejeblos.

Jack yang dendam langsung bangkit dan melemparkan ikan Trout hidup ke muka Gray hingga jatuh juga.

Blue Bar ditutup.

Eh?

Blue Bar ditutup?

"WOOOOOIIIIIIII! BUKAAA! BUKA! PEMILIK BAR BREWOOOOKKK!" jerit Gray sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu bar. Sweet Potato permintaan istrinya masih terletak dengan manis di meja bar.

"Kasihan deh~" ledek Jack puas sambil kabur.

Mulailah acara kejar-kejaran lagi.

"Heei, karenya sudah jadi nih!" panggil Skye dari atap Blue Bar. Dia melempar sebungkus kare yang masih hangat ke arah Jack.

"Thanks Skye!" teriak Jack sambil menangkap kare yang diinginkan istrinya.

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran lagi dimulai, Gray kepleset hingga pingsan dan membuat Jack selamat sampai ke rumah.

"Darling I'm homeee~~!" teriak Jack sambil ngos-ngosan bawa kare yang hangat buatan Skye. "Aku pulang Claire~!"

"Selamat datang, Jack!" Claire bersuka cita atas kedatangan suaminya. "Kau membawa bubur kare dinginnya?"

"Hah?" Jack bengong sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar. "... Kau mintanya kare dingin?"

"Iya, aku memang lagi ngidam bubur kare dingin..." keluh Claire. "Kalau lupa liat aja ke bagian awal cerita."

Setelah ngelirik lagi, ternyata memang bener. Claire memang minta kare dingin.

Jack hanya duduk lemes di lantai.

"... Yaaah, anak kita ileran deh..." keluh Claire sambil memegangi perutnya.

**THE END**

AA : Halo halo semua~! Ini adalah ide dari Owly Bros (ide kalian sangat segar! Kalian hebat deh! XD) untuk membuat sekuel dari Jack's Mineral Love. Karena merasa punya banyak hutang di fandom yang sangat anisha sayangi ini jadi nggak apa-apa kan anisha sumbang satu fic gaje ini? Yakin, gak ada yang ketawa dengan kegajean fic ini *pundung di kasur* Mungkin anisha bakal telat ngeupdate, karena sedang UTS XD~ (lalu ngapain bikin fic? Anisha bakal jawab "Untuk menghilangkan stress!") Review... Nya~? X3


End file.
